


Ed-lected [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comic, Elections, Fanart, Humor, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made in December 2009, after the manga's chapter 87 had been released and fans were speculating who would be ruling Amestris in the end: "Sorry for the crappy sketch, I just had to get this off my chest. (Spoiler? Who knows?) Let's hope he grows a couple more inches before this becomes reality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed-lected [fanart]




End file.
